


Homecoming

by mermoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermoon/pseuds/mermoon
Summary: The ever-so-slightest retelling of the ending of S02E22.





	Homecoming

"Missed me?"

"Who'd miss you?"

"Come on, you missed me."

"You're a mess," Danny huffs as Steve pulls him into a friendly hug.

More than anything, Danny wants to shout. Get angry. Because _yes, I missed you! I worried! I want to punch you in the face for leaving me behind!_

But instead, he resolves to hugging Steve for just a little longer than it is appropriate for co-workers. Partners. Friends. Whatever you want to call it. With his arms around Steve's neck their hug can hardly look civil, but Danny is too tired to care.

When they pull apart, Danny realises he has been standing on tiptoes. He hides his flush by turning away as Chin and Kono join them, and misses the smile on Steve's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never published - or written for that matter - anything this short, but this scene haunted me and I had to get it out of my head.


End file.
